finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Каин Хайвинд
Командир Каин Хайвинд, также, до раскрытия своей личности в The After Years известен как Человек в капюшоне (Hooded Man; 謎の男; Nazo no Otoko), является играбельным персонажем в Final Fantasy IV и Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Он Драгун из королевства Барон, а также друг детства Сесила Харви и его приёмный старший брат. Также Каин испытывает чувства к Розе Джонне Фаррел, но не показывает их, чтобы не мешать отношениям Сесила и Розы. Внешний вид и личность 220px|left|Kain's DS CG render. Каин носит тёмно-фиолетовую или тёмно-синюю броню во многих версиях игры. Также он носит шлем в форме головы дракона, который закрывает большую часть лица. Иногда Каина изображают с фиолетовыми волосами, в большинстве это видно на рисунках Амано или в Dissidia 012. Однако в Dissidia 012 Каин прятал волосы под шлемом. Когда Каин скрывается под прозвищем Человек в капюшоне в The After Years (это первый раз в игре, когда он без брони), то он носит фиолетовую и синюю одежду, а также капюшон, чтобы скрыть свою личность. После того как Каин становиться Святым драгуном, он носит светло-голубую и местами белую броню и синий плащ. [[Файл:484px-FF4PSP_Hooded_Man_Kain_CGI.jpg|250px|right|Hooded Man CG render from The Complete Collection.]] Каин спокойный, иногда саркастичный молодой человек, который мечтает пойти по стопам своего отца и становиться Драгуном, несмотря на то, что король это не одобряет. Он с детства дружит с Розой и Сесилом, но только с ним у Каин напряжённые отношения, так как они соперники. Каин также испытывает чувства к Розе, но скрывает их. После того, как Голбез начинает контролировать Каина, он становиться более холодным по отношению к Сесилу, однако по-прежнему любит Розу. После снятия контроля, Сесил прощает Каина и тот обещает искупить свои прошлые действия, что он и делает в The After Years, когда побеждает свою Тёмную сторону и помогает Сеодору. История Детство 100px|left Каин родился в Бароне, в семье командующего Драгунами. Его отец, Ричард Хайвинд, умер, когда Каин был ещё ребёнком. Ходили слухи, что его могли убить. В The After Years, Каин рассказывает, что ненавидел своего отца, за то, что тот был очень строгим. Каин и Сесил были воспитаны королём Барона. Каину не нравилось, что ему уделяют не так много внимания как Сесилу, поэтому они часто дрались. Розе часто приходилось разнимать их. Позже, несмотря на то, что Сесил и Каин будут соперниками, все трое становятся лучшими друзьями. Король хотел, чтобы Каин стал Тёмным рыцарем, как и Сесил, но сам Каин хотел стать драгуном, как и его отец, чтобы защищать замок. Он заботился о драконе своего отца, который ослабел и верно ждал своего хозяина. Драгунский корпус был на грани расформирования, после смерти отца Каина. Однако этого удалось избежать, и Каин становится новым командиром Драгунов. Неизвестно что стало с драконом, так как он даже не появлялся в любой из версий Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy IV thumb|left|Каин наблюдает за уничтожением Миста. В начале ''Final Fantasy IV Каин пытает защитить Сесила, после чего Сесила лишают звания капитана Красных Крыльев . Каину приказано сопровождать Сесила в долину Мист, где они должны уничтожить Эйдолона и доставить кольцо в деревню Мист . На следующее утро они выдвигаются в путь и выполняют задание короля. Когда они прибывают в деревню, кольцо активизируется и выпускает бомбы. Сесил и Каин находят маленькую девочку и её мёртвую мать, Эйдолон которой был убит. Когда Сесил и Каин спорили, что они должны сделать с девочкой, убить её или нет, она узнаёт, что они убили Эйдолона, а значит и её мать, которая им управляла. Сесил и Каин предлагают ей пойти с ними, так как они решили не слушать короля, но она отказывается. Девочка призывает Титана и вызывает землетрясение. [[Файл:Kain-ffiv-chron.png|200px|right|thumb|Каин в опенинге Chronicles.]] После этих событий местоположение Каина становиться неизвестным. Предполагается, что он вернулся в Барон, что встретился с новым капитаном Красных Крыльев Голбезом. Он назначает Каина вторым в команде, и скорее всего, начинает им манипулировать. Во время нападения на Фабул Каин сражается с Сесилом и побеждает его. Когда он собирается добить его, вмешивается Роза и просит прекратить всё это. Появляется Голбез и похищает Розу, а Каину приказывает забрать Кристалл. thumb|left|185px|Каин сражается против Сесила. В башне Зот Голбез приказывает Каину охранять Розу от одной из его архидемонов, которая может убить Розу. Каин просит Голбеза дать ещё один шанс победить Сесила, но вместо него Голбез отправляет сделать это Скармильоне. Позже выясняется, что короля в Бароне убили, а его место занял ещё один архидемон. После того, как партия побеждает Каньяццо, Голбез отправляет Каина совершить сделку с Сесилом по итогам которой они должны обменять Кристалл Земли из Трои на Розу. Сесил следует условию сделки и после того, как получил Кристалл, отправляется в башню Зот. Голбез получает Кристалл, однако не собирается отдавать Розу. В результате этого Телла мстит ему за смерть своей дочери и колдует Метеор, в результате которого он умирает и наносит серьёзные ранения Голбезу, в результате чего контроль над Каином был снят. Вместе с Сесилом они спасают Розу и сражаются с Барбариччей, архидемоном воздуха. Перед своей смертью она разрушает башню. Тем не менее, Роза успевает перенести партию в Барон с помощью заклинания Телепорт. thumb|left|Каин в опенинге FMV на Nintendo DS. Партия Сесила обеспокоена, что Голбез собрал все Кристаллы. Однако Каин рассказывает, что существует подземный мир, где также хранятся Тёмные Кристаллы. Однако это всё только слухи, которым верит Голбез. Каин поясняет, что Кристаллы нужны для того, чтобы открыть "путь на Луну". Сесил решает отправиться в подземный мир, чтобы защитить оставшиеся кристаллы. Партия прибывает в подземный мир, где сражается с Голбезом, в битве против которого к партии присоединяется Ридия. Не смотря на то, что Голбез потерпел поражение, ему всё же удаётся забрать Кристалл. thumb|Обещание Каина. Герои решают отправиться в Башню Бабиль , так как там хранятся все собранные Кристаллы. Однако им не удаётся их заполучить, потому что Рубиканте, архидемон огня, перенёс их в надземный мир. Они возвращаются в башню ещё раз, только входят в неё через пещеру Эблан, в которой они находят принца Эблана по имени Эджа. На верху башни партия сражается с Рубиканте и на этот раз побеждает его. Однако позже они попадают в ловушку, в результате которой оказываются на нижних этажах. Там они крадут воздушный корабль Красных Крыльев, который Эдж называет Сокол. Партия решает защитить последний Кристалл, и отправляется в Запечатанную пещеру. После того, как они его получают, Голбез восстанавливает свой контроль над Каином и приказывает ему забрать Кристалл. Не смотря на то, что он пытался сопротивляться контролю, Каин всё же забирает его и убегает. Теперь, когда у Голбеза есть все Кристаллы, он может активировать башню Бабиль и призвать Гиганта Бабиля. После путешествия на Луну, Сесил и его союзники уничтожают Гиганта, где Фусоя снимает контроль над Голбезом, а значит и над Каином. Далее все отправляются на Луну мстить Земусу. left|200px|Каин и Сесил. The party heads back to The Moon, and make their way to the Lunar Subterrane. During the journey Kain's thoughts can be seen in the Nintendo DS version - though Zemus is once again trying to take control of Kain's mind, he overcomes it and makes it to the core. There the party finds Fusoya and Golbez fighting Zemus. They defeat him, but cannot defeat the manifestation of Zemus's hatred, Zeromus. Eventually, Cecil, Kain, Rydia, Rosa, and Edge defeat Zeromus themselves and return to Earth. In the game's Advance release, Kain, along with several other characters, undergoes a "Lunar Trial", but his is much more character-based than the other characters'. Unlike the other trials, Kain is forced to enter his trial room alone. Kain awakens alone in Baron to find the town plagued by a series of murders from an assailant jumping from roof to roof, wielding a lance. Agreeing to help Cecil and the guards investigate, Kain is plagued nightly by mysterious dreams, and keeps finding a lance soaked in blood lying in his room. Cecil and the guards lead the investigation, and even Rosa is attacked. Eventually, Kain is apprehended for the attacks, but he unmasks the true culprit shortly after. The next night, Kain leaves his room during the night and follows Cecil to the Devil's Road room, where he finds a mirrored chamber with Cecil unconscious and Rosa tied up. A cloaked figure, the true assailant, emerges from the mirrors and tells Kain that it is the embodiment of his dark desires, and urges him to fulfill them and kill Cecil. The player can then decide if Kain kills Cecil or not; if the player chooses to kill him, it results in the scene ending immediately and Kain returning to the party outside. Refusing, the figure casts off its cloak to reveal itself as Kain's dark doppelganger, which later transforms into Lunar Bahamut. Kain defeats Lunar Bahamut and acquires his ultimate weapon, Abel's Lance, as his prize. As Kain returns to his allies, Cecil tells him no time has passed since he entered the door to the trial, and asks Kain what was behind the door. Kain replies, "Nothing. Absolutely Nothing." In the credits, Kain is one of the only characters not to attend Cecil and Rosa's wedding. He feels tremendous guilt about his unintentional acts of treachery and blames his own weaknesses. Instead, he climbs Mount Ordeals to undergo a spiritual trial similar to what Cecil went through when he became a Paladin, with the hope of becoming a great Dragoon worthy of his father's legacy. No one hears from him again for some time. An interesting fact is that in the Nintendo DS version, on the first playthrough of the game, the player will see the back of Kain's head without his helmet, but on the two times it is possible to play over the game, more and more of his head is revealed. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years left|200px|Kain as a Holy Dragoon. Some time between ''Final Fantasy IV and The After Years, Kain entered the mirrored chamber on Mt. Ordeals and engaged his dark side. Failing to dispatch him, Kain was struck down and his dark side escaped. Kain abandoned his name to seek out and destroy his evil half. During the course of the game the player sees a character named Kain in the company of Porom who betrays her and assists the Mysterious Girl. This character is actually Dark Kain, while the true Kain assists Ceodore and is known as the Hooded Man. He rescues Ceodore near Mysidia when the Red Wings crash, and the two head to the village of mages and use the Devil's Road to get to Baron. When the soldiers guarding the castle, under the Mysterious Girl's control, refuse them entry, Kain directs Ceodore to the waterway leading into the castle moat. The two infiltrate the castle, and while Ceodore searches Kain encounters Cecil, under the Mysterious Girl's control. Realizing he is not himself, Kain tells Ceodore they must go to the Mist Cave. The two cross the Misty valley and head to Kaipo when they see the Red Wings flying to Damcyan. Arriving at Damcyan shortly after Dark Kain, commander of the Red Wings under the Mysterious Girl, steals Damcyan's Crystal and Rosa, the two meet with Cid and Edward and pursue Dark Kain back to Baron in the Enterprise. In Baron Castle, Kain confronts his dark half and reveals his true identity. The two battle and Kain defeats Dark Kain, absorbing him. On Mt. Ordeals, the spirit of Kluya recognizes Kain's strength and grants him the power of light, transforming Kain into a Holy Dragoon. Kain then assists Ceodore, Rosa, Cid and Edward in breaking Cecil free of the Mysterious Girl's control. He continues to fight alongside the party for the rest of the game, reaffirming his bonds with the friends he had abandoned. After defeating the Creator with the rest of the party, Kain returns home to Baron. He leaves the ranks of the Dragoons to join the Red Wings, and goes with Ceodore to help the boy attain his own Proof of Knighthood. At this point, in the Final Fantasy IV: The After Years novelization, Kain tells Ceodore that although Cecil is his best friend and ally, he still considers him a rival and looks forward to defeating him one day. Вооружение и боевые характеристики Kain's physical stats are heavily weighted. He can equip all spears, axes, shields, helmets, armor, gloves, and most swords and rings. Умения ''Final Fantasy IV Kain's special ability is Jump, which allows him to deal extra damage via an aerial attack. While Kain is airborne, he cannot be targeted and thus avoids attacks. In all releases but the Nintendo DS release, Kain has no MP growth and in all releases learns no magic naturally. In the ''Advance and Complete Collection releases, completing Kain's Lunar Trial and defeating Lunar Bahamut rewards him with the Dragoon Gauntlets, which upgrades Jump to Double Jump, which does more damage and executes faster. He also acquires his ultimate weapon, Abel's Lance. In all other releases, Kain's strongest exclusive weapon is the Holy Lance. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years 100px|right|Kain as the Hooded Man during a battle. 100px|right|Kain as a Holy Dragoon during a battle. 100px|right|Holy Dragoon Kain's battle sprites in the PSP release. As the Hooded Man, Kain has overall decent stats in the physical department, but lacks any special abilities. He regains the Jump ability when battling Dark Kain, and when defeating him becomes a Holy Dragoon, gaining the ability to cast White Magic. Kain's HP and MP growths as the Hooded Man are different from the ones assigned to his Holy Dragoon form, and if the player wishes to get the most out of his stats they should leave him at the lowest level possible for his transformation, though this means they must complete Ceodore's Tale with Kain KO'd for much of it. As a Holy Dragoon Kain has high HP, Strength, Speed and Stamina, but mediocre MP. He knows a handful of White Magic spells after his class change and cannot learn any more as he levels up. Список экипировки ''Final Fantasy IV ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Музыкальная тема Kain's theme is called "Disbelief", alternatively called "Suspicion" or "Kain's Betrayal". It plays whenever Kain betrays the party under Golbez's command. The theme is used as the overworld theme for Kain's storyline chapter "Light to All: Chapter 6" in Dissidia 012, under the name "Suspicion -Arrange-". Another track, "Cry In Sorrow", plays during Kain's Lunar Trial and whenever he rejoins the party. Появление в других играх ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy 200px|right|Kain's artwork for Dissidia 012. Kain appears as a playable character in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He is officially on the side of Cosmos, but works with Golbez to help the Warriors of Cosmos survive to the next cycle of war by attacking and defeating them before the Manikins do, as they will not be revived if beaten by the manikins. Kain defeats Bartz and Firion, and is implied to beat most of the other original Warriors of Cosmos, before Tifa talks him into returning to the survivors and admitting what he's done. At this time Kain accompanies them to the Lands of Discord, and the group sacrifices themselves to seal the portal the manikins are emerging from. Kain's first alternate outfit, Noir Dragoon, is based on Dark Kain, giving him dark blue and red armor, while his second alternate outfit, Light Seeker, is his "Hooded Man" attire, a blue and white robe with a brown cape. Tetsuya Nomura stated prior to the announcement of Dissidia 012 that Kain was considered as a candidate to appear in the original Dissidia, either as a secret character or the antagonist representing Final Fantasy IV. He was ultimately excluded, but Tetsuya Nomura has said he personally wanted Kain in the game and that Kain would be in a sequel to the game if one were made. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy left|80px Kain is set to appear in the upcoming game as a bonus character. Crystal fragments must be used to unlock him. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord right|150px Kain's dark side appears as one of the monsters that can be summoned by Mira after being purchased as downloadable content. He takes on his appearance from ''The After Years. Kain is a melee summon with somewhat low attack; however, with his fast speed and cost of one slot on a tower floor, investing some NP to summon and max out the levels of an army of Kains makes for a very effective melee force. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game A few cards are depicted with Kain in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One displays his SD art, another shows his CG render, and a third his Dissidia artwork. Появления вне Final Fantasy Virtual World thumb|180px|Kain's Virtual World avatar. Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Kain Highwind. ''Lord of Vermilion II [[Файл:316px-LoV-II_Kain.jpg|thumb|left|120px|Карта Каина в ''Lord of Vermilion II.]] Kain will appear as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to Lord of Vermilion, along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV as part of a special cross promotion. Галерея . |File:SD_Kain_Original.PNG|The original version of Kain's SD art. |File:Kain DS Sprite.jpg|In-game render of Kain from the Nintendo DS release. |File:Kain Highwind CG.jpg|Kain in the opening FMV. |File:Kain VS Cecil.jpg|Kain fights Dark Knight Cecil in the opening FMV. |File:FF4NovelVol1.JPG|Kain on the cover of the first Final Fantasy IV novelization. |File:KainSprite-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Kain's SD art. |File:Kain-TradingCard2.jpg|Trading card of Kain's CG render. }} Этимология was the brother of in the Tanakh/Old Testament book of Genesis. Cain became the first murderer by killing his brother out of jealousy stemming from the fact that God chose Abel's gift over that of Cain. This reflects the love triangle between Kain, Cecil and Rosa, Kain being jealous of Cecil being the target of Rosa's affections and not him. Kain's ultimate weapon in the Advance port, Abel's Lance, takes its name from the same source. In some versions, including the original Japanese releases and the Spanish release of the Advance port, Kain's named is spelled with a "C", the same as the Biblical spelling. In the English localization of the Nintendo DS version as well as in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Kain is , just as " ". However, in the Japanese version his name is spelled カイン (Kain) in kana, which is closer to the name's pronunciation in and to the form קַיִן Qáyin. However, the Japanese manual lists his name written in Roman alphabet as "Cain" which would suggest the English pronunciation. As well as the aforementioned etymology, the name Kain is similar to the Hebrew word kidon (כידון), meaning 'javelin', which is also significant to his character. The Highwind surname is a traditional name for Dragoons, beginning with Ricard Highwind in Final Fantasy II. Интересные факты *Kain's Lance, a recurring spear in later installments of the series, is named after him. *Kain's father Richard harkens to Ricard from Final Fantasy II, where Kain states in the Nintendo DS remake that his father died fighting an evil empire. Additionally, in Final Fantasy II, Ricard adopts a young boy after his father was killed by Palamecia's attack; beginning with the Dawn of Souls remake, this boy is named Kain. It is unlikely this is more than a passing reference, as in The After Years, Kain mentions he was Ceodore's age when his father was killed, with Ceodore being older than the Kain seen in Final Fantasy II. *Officially, Kain is considered left-handed, yet numerous illustrations depict Kain right-handed; Yoshitaka Amano's artwork features Kain holding his lance right-handed, while Kain's Nintendo DS model and his The After Years artwork also depict him this way. right|Каин и Барц. *In Final Fantasy V, Bartz's Dragoon sprite depicts armor similar to Kain's, only with a different shade of blue and a mask covering his mouth. *The in Square's series features parodies of Final Fantasy IV characters, where some of the playable generals are named after them, including Kain. right|Kain casting a spell. *While Kain cannot cast any magic in Final Fantasy IV, the data in the SNES version contains a two-frame animated sprite for Kain casting spells, as all other spellcasters have. In a prototype battle screenshot of the game, Kain has a White Magic command.right|The loading animation. *Along with other characters, Kain is featured on the loading screens for Final Fantasy Chronicles, where he enacts his iconic pose before the Final Fantasy logo appears. *Kain has four different menu portraits across all releases of Final Fantasy IV and six more from every release of The After Years, tying him with Rydia and Cecil for the most in the series. *Kain's English voice actor also voices Caius Ballad, whose armor resembles Kain's dark dragoon form. Caius's design was actually based on Leon, so this is probably a coincidence. de:Kain Highwind it:Cain Highwind Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV Категория:Персонажи